


The Old Man's Sword

by thetoyboxs



Category: Legend of Zelda, Linked Universe - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Light Angst, Oop, Other, actually maybe not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetoyboxs/pseuds/thetoyboxs
Summary: All Links had partners on their journeysExcept one.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 161





	The Old Man's Sword

All Links had partners on their journeys

They had friends that would help them out, they had companions that would care for them. Even if they were long gone.

Except one.

Hyrule had none but one, an old man who gave him a sword to defend himself with.

"Take this, it's dangerous to go alone"

Those words were something that Hyrule held onto, the only thing the old man ever said.

The sword the old man gave, while it rusted and chip, while the leather handle tore and the iron looked more and more like cooper, Hyrule kept it strapped to his back, always by his side.

The old man did so little for Hyrule, but by Hylia it meant the world to him.

So when the first time Wind picked up the sword out of curiosity, Hyrule could feel his heart jump to his throat.

"Give it back!" Hyrule shouted, lunging at Wind and grabbing the blade back, grip tight on is leather sheath.

"Woah! Sorry Sorry!" Wind said, jumping back as Hyrule hugged the sheathed, cradling it like a lifeline.

Hyrule could feel the stares bore through him, sending shivers down his spine.

With shaky knees, he returned to his spot, hugging the sword close to him.

And like that, the night continued. No one questioned why Hyrule acted like he did,nor did they try to remove the rusty sword as he slept with it in a deathly grip in his left hand, but they learned something new.

That sword is precious.

-

The second time someone touched Hyrule's sword, it was Warrior.

Hyrule was gravely injured by a Lizaflo, and had a deadly wound on his left arm, a piece of the broken sword piercing through, one side dyed a sickly red.

Twilight was quick to carry Hyrule of the battle field and Wild had jumped in to defeat the few enemies left, but the wound was deep and way to close to his hand. So when Hyrule still had a death grip on his sword, it proved to be a huge issue.

“Hyrule, please you need to let go.” Sky’s voice was like honey, patting Hyrules locks as the injured Link laid on his lap, Legend next to him, trying to somewhat remove the metal scrap.

“No…” was only Hyrules response, though it came out as a slur.

“God dammit he’s losing blood” Legend murmured, now pressing a cloth around the wound.

“Hyrule, Please” Sky tried once more

No response

“Fuck, here let me” Warrior said, pushing Legend slightly aside and grabbing the sword.

No budge.

Again, Warrior tugged, pushing Hyrules fingers off the swords grip

And again it didn’t budge.

“Fuck sakes Hyrule, you needa let go buddy.” Warrior whispered, tugging and pulling.

And with one last pull, Warrior flung back, in hand the rusty sword.

“My Hylia, what kind of strength are you hiding Hyrule” Warrior muttered, as Legend scooted back over to start working on the deep wound.

-

When Hyrule woke up to an empty hand, he shot instantly up, only to be pushed back down by a strong arm, the sword being gently placed back into his left hand.

Feeling the worn leather in his grasp, Hyrule immediately sunk back down, only now realising that he was in a warm bed and not out in battle.

“Hey Traveler, feeling better?” a voice asked, running a hand through Hyrule’s soft curls.

“Warrior?”

“Yeah, it's me.”

“Oh.”

Like that it was silent, the only sound being the rustle of Warriors hand running through Hyrule’s soft curls.

Calming

Warm.

And like that Hyrule fell asleep, still gripping the sword in his left hand, though more relaxed this time.

-

The third time someone touched Hyrule’s sword, it had been Wild.

He didn’t mean to, Hyrule knew so. Hell he was only trying to protect Hyrule.

But the sword was Hyrule’s everything.

His strength, his defense, his last will.

And it shattered.

Hyrule was there when it happened, when Wid grabbed the rusty sword from Hyrules back in a panic.

He was only trying to protect Hyrule from that Bokolin.

Hyrule knew that if it weren’t for Wild, he wouldn’t be alive right now.

But when Hyrule felt that sword leave its tattered sheath, he could feel his heart drop.

And when he heard that Bokolin’s dying cry, he could hear the shatter.

His sword had shattered.

Time seemed to stop for Hyrule. He could only seem to focus on his senses in that moment. 

The wind from the swing behind him, Wild’s hair tickling him as he swung with all his might, the shrieking cry from that bokolin, and the shine from the blade of the sword, landing at his feet.

He could feel his heartbeat in his ears, he could feel his breath hitched, how his cheeks had hot tears running down it. He could feel his throat ached as he screamed, how the ground was so cold as he slammed his knees down.

He could feel people pulling him away from the blade, he could feel how they ripped the jagged metal from his sliced hands, how it felt like his soul was being torn from him.

He could feel the warm hands holding him down, as he pushed himself for the blade, the rusty, chipped, gifted blade.

The third time someone touched Hyrule’s sword, it broke

-

Hyrule woke later, but with his sword no where close to him he could only cry. Curling up into a ball, screaming for his partner back. 

Days passed, and Hyrule refused to sleep a wink. He didn’t feel safe.

Even when others offered to lend him their swords, or promised to protect Hyrule for the time being, he still refused.

The sword was Hyrules only defense, and it was gone.

Wild spent those days tearing himself over it, and couldn’t look Hyrule in the eye.

It was only till Hyrule came over to Wild one night, and sat next to him.

“Hey” was all he said as he sat down

“Hey…”

“I don’t blame you, you know?”

Wilds head snapped to Hyrule, who was only staring straight at the fire as though it held all the secrets.

“But-”

“But you saved my life” Hyrule cut Wild off, turning to face him. Under the fire light, Wild could see the redness in Hyrule’s eyes, and the eyebags that hung underneath. But Wild could also see the sad smile Hyrule carried.

“The sword was precious, yes, but you saved my life, so thank you.”

“Oh.” Wild said, staring back down at the ground, thoughts swimming through his head. 

He soon felt a weight on his shoulder. Craning his head slightly, he was met with a snoring Hyrule, using Wild’s shoulder as a pillow.

Wild could only smile, and shook the thoughts out of his head, he could worry about it tomorrow. Right now, both he and the Traveler need their sleep.

-

The fourth time, the Links had found themselves in Hyrule’s Hyrule.

Hyrule could feel his shoulders tensed as soon as he took in the surrounding area. He was home.

Malice filled the air, and the others could feel it too.

“Where are we?” Four asked, unsheathing the Four Sword. The others followed behind

“Welcome Home.” Hyrule whispered, “It's not as great as your Hyrules, but it's doing a lot better than before.”

“Dear Hylia, if this is Good, I’d hate to be here when it was Bad.” Warrior commented, receiving a death glare at Time for the insensitive remark.

“Heh, trust me you wouldn’t”

-

By the time they found shelter, the sun was setting.

They had settled in a dark cave, though it was quite roomy, still felt extremely unsafe.

“Hyrule, how did you even survive here?” Sky asked as he added more dry wood to the burning fire, trying to keep a conversation going

“Sleeping in trees, Staying close to fairy fountains. Oh! Grave robbing time to time for clothes.”

“Grave robbing?” Wind ask, eyes seeming to sparkle at the statement

“Please don’t tell me you made a stop at my grave” Legend asked as he entered the cave carrying an armful of berries and mushrooms

“Well…”

“Hyrule!”

“Joking! Joking!”

.  
  
.

.

“ _Maybe_ ”

“ **HYRULE**!”

Laughter filled the cave as Legend chased the Traveler, throwing a few small pebbles at the green clad hero.

“Sorry to interrupt, but do you think I could settle with you fellows?” A voice asked

The hero's froze, swords quickly pointing them at the origin of the voice.

The silence was deafening

There at the entrance of the cave stood a cloaked figure, carrying a sack and a wooden stick.

“Old Man!” 

“Young boy?”

Heads snapped to Hyrule, as he ran towards the figure, Legend trying and failing to grab Hyrule back.

The energetic boy had seemingly flung himself to the cloaked man, laughter pouring from both of them

“Young boy! I heard you defeated the evil spirit, I knew you could!” The cloaked figure praised, hugging the boy in a bear hug, Hyrule returning it with a grin that went from ear to ear.

“Old Man! I did! I did it!” Hyrule cheered, jumping up and down, gaining chuckles from the figure.

The Links could only stare in awe at the interaction between the two, as Hyrule quickly brought the mysterious figure into the cave, quickly helping sit down near the fire before sitting cross legged, acting almost like a child.

They stood in silence as the two got into a comfortable pace, Hyrule speaking of his adventure, and the cloaked man laughing along.

“Ahem.”

Legends loud voice filled the cave, snapping everyone out of their daze.

Hyrule quickly turned to Legend, staring at him with a blank look.

“Hyrule? Introductions?”

“Oh? Oh! Oh yeah!” quickly scrambling to his feet, Hyrule quickly turned back to the group “Guys, meet Old Man! Old Man, these are my first companions!”

The hero’s stared at Hyrule in confusion, did he not even know the man’s name?

“Hahah, well hello! I hope Young Boy isn’t causing you too much trouble.” The hooded figure boomed, sliding his hood down, revealing an old man with long white hair and an even longer beard to match.

“Old Man!” 

“Haha, can’t a elderly like me worry?”

“Sorry to interrupt, but you are..?” Warrior stood forward, setting his sword aside to approach the kind man

“Ohoho, no one special, just another traveler.”

“But then, why are you two so close?” Wind pipped up, plopping next to Hyrule, mirroring the Traveler and crossing his legs as well.

“Well…” the Old Man started, turning to face Hyrule with a raised eyebrow.

“He helped me!” Hyrule said, a grin shining on his face

“I wouldn’t exactly say helped-”

“You gave me the sword! Of course you helped! See I still have-”  
  


“Oh…” Hyrule seemed to deflate instantly, his shoulder sulking forward.

“What wrong Young Boy?” The old man asked, his eyes held so much care that the others had ever seen, almost like a fatherly care, or one Wind swear his Grandma looked at him with.

“It, um.”

“It?”

“It broke…” when the words left Hyrule's mouth, he could feel his eyes tear up as he bit his lips.

The sword that the Old Man gave Hyrule, he had broken it. He had broken it.

Hyrule had broken the Old Man’s trust.

Dear Hylia, Hyrule broke it.

The silence was deafening for Hyrule. The only sound being the crackle of flames

“ **Ohoho**!”

Huh?

Hyrule’s head snapped up, to be met with the Old Man leaning backwards, loud booming laughter escaping his mouth.

Hyrule could only tilt his head in confusion, was the Old Man, not mad?

Seeing Hyrule’s confusion, the Old Man leaned back forward, giving Hyrule a big hearty pat on his back, grining a large grin

“My Boy! It was about time that old thing broke!”

Huh??

“So.. So your not mad?” Hyrule stuttered, his eyebrows arching in utter confusion

“In fact, I’m relieved. I wouldn’t want you running around with an old sword.” The Old Man grinned once more, standing up to go rustle in his sack, leaving Hyrule in utter confusion.

Hyrule could only look at the others, some wore grins, others a look of relief, Legend was smirking and Wind had a grin of excitement as he bounced in his place.

“Here you go my Boy!” Snapping out of it, Hyrule felt something being shoved into his hands.

Looking down, Hyrule’s eyes widened at the leather sheath, the shiny decorated hilt poking out at the top.

Hyrule kept looking up and down at the old man, his jaw seeming stuck open.

“Well? Don’t keep us waiting, show us!” Wind said, excitedly staring at the blade.

“You hear the kid, show us Hyrule.” Warrior said, walking to Hyrule side.

“Can I see it too, I won’t touch it, I swear.” Wild said, crouching next to Wind, leaning over the younger’s shoulder.

With words of encouragement, Hyrule delicately slid the leather sheath off, revealing the beautifully crafted sword.

The sword, while simple, shone brightly even under the campfire flames. The handle, unlike the first, wasn’t bulky but fit nicely into Hyrule’s grip, the leather seemed hardly touched. The sword was light and easy to swing, no longer heavy and long.

Hyrule couldn’t help but swing the sword, so beautifully crafted, fitting so nicely into Hyrule's grip.

“Well? Do you like it?”

Staring up to the Old Man, Hyrule couldn’t help but tear up. ‘Thank You’s’ pouring out of his lips. The Old Man simply laughed, sitting back down and pulling Hyrule into a hug, laughing even more as Hyrule grabbed back, covering the Old Man’s shoulder in snot and tears.

That night, as the Old Man joined the hero’s for the night, he listened to their stories and shared his, talking of the time he saw a small young lad walking into a cave with no weapon and a shield.

And as they settled into the night, Hyrule slept closely to the Old Man, curling closely with a sword gripped in his left hand.


End file.
